


the colors of betrayal

by My_feets (orphan_account)



Series: i love you berry much [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Fluffy, Human!Bill, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, PLEASE LEAVE A PROMPT!!!!!!!!!, funny?, paint ball war, this takes place in the fall, you do not have to read nacho regular love story to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they where coming for him.....</p><p> </p><p>                                                                  .....and they would show no mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	the colors of betrayal

they where going to catch him. who are they? they happen to be the two most terrifying people in the world when working together. Dipper and Mabel where after him, and they where going to do the worst thing possible to him.....

...get paint on his dress shoes.

yes, if the twins where to find him he would not be leaving this battle field without being covered in either, pink, or blue paint, head to toe. they would show no mercy, shooting him with their paint ball guns until he was covered in the colorful liquid. 

he must remain quite while he waited for his chance to change the tides of this game, he walked gracefully on the forest floor, not making a single sound.

he saw a flash of pink off to his left

well, it seems like he spotted a shooting star.

this is the chance he has been waiting for, he raised his own yellow paint filled gun aiming his sights on shooting, he slowly started to move his finger on the trigger then-.  
he felt a pain in his back, eyes widening at the realization that he had been shot, he saw that Mabel had looked up a knowing smile on her face.

they had tricked him

he turned to look at his attacker, feeling a title-wave of betrayal wash over him. he had been stabbed in the back, well, actually, in this case it was more like shot in the back, but the pain was still there, both physically and mentally. he couldn't believe this. He would never had done that to pinetree. shooting star? Sure! it would have finally evened things out, but this! this attack was from non-other than the very human he trusted the most. 

"got you" pinetree said with a smirk

 

 

he left that forest with both purple bruises and purple shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this really quick sorry for any errors, or if it sucks :/
> 
> happy thanksgiving guys! not from America, and by extension having a regular Thursday? eat something pumpkin flavored! (unless you are allergic to pumpkin and / or any of the other ingredients of said pumpkin product) you will NOT regret it!
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if i got anything wrong about paint ball wars
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to all who comment, kudo or bookmark!  
> PLEASE LEAVE ME A PROMPT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i have a long weekend and am SOOOO bored)


End file.
